Talk:Destruction
Category: Summoned Spirits? Where was that decided? 23:13, 4 March 2006 (CST) Description text I doubt ANet would use "lvl", can someone check if it is level — Skuld 11:37, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Now it's no longer the only unique looking spirit, we should probably seperate them into different catagories since some are and some aren't like this one. Overall the attacking ones are the wailing lord type ones while the ones that don't attack are defensive like this, although some that don't do anything look like the wailing lord so who knows. 12.181.68.234 23:19, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Recast effect So since Destruction recharges in 20 seconds and expires in 30, if you recast it again before it expires/dies from damage will it damage foes when the old one dissapears? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:26, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes. Shido 10:36, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Using it with Gaze of Fury My Channeler puts as many attacking spirits in an area close to a mob and then draws them in, so I use Gaze of Fury on Destruction but I never notice any AoE damage popping up (should be at least 8 damage since Gaze of Fury casts in 2 seconds). Am I doing something wrong? I'm certain there were many times where there were at least 2 tanks in the AoE of Destruction. :I've noticed a lack of numbers too but that was during the weekend testing event. Perhaps going into the Isle of the Nameless and droping one by the dummies and Gazing it to see the results?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) One at a time for team in hero battles? Can there be only one Destruction up at a time for team in hero battles? Kiteeye 21:41, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :No, just all spirits will destroy any like them (your side only for Binding Rituals, any side for Nature Rituals) that are within their range of effect --Gimmethegepgun 22:37, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ranger spirits won't replace enemy spirits even if they're in range of each other. --Fyren 00:05, 3 June 2007 (CDT) There is a minimum range with ranger spirits. You can have spirits within their effects (e.g. 2X Favourable Winds within range of each other) but if they are too close, the newer spirit will replace the former one. King Neoterikos 07:41, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Destruction+RoD I was wondering about how Destruction worked with Reversal of Damage (RoD). Someone within the damage radius of this when it dies (with RoD on them), then what is done with the damage from RoD? There is no target to deal the damage back to, so what will happen? Can anyone test? The Paintballer (T/ ) :Reversal of Damage -This spell will only trigger when the damage is being dealt by a foe that can be targetted. Destruction~ cant find where? happens upon its Death or I would believe it to be its Forced Death, spirits die with no exploitable bits and therefore can't be targeted upon its death, or thereafter (assuming RoD would even attempt this) especially in this instance where death causes AoE moreover an explosion where the fragments of what used to be targetable are no more, and hence would not work in this manor. Even still, a test to verify this would be ok. ./C_E ps. I do apologise for the hyperness and to what lays beneath this bridge but ppl (this page is classic) are becoming as lazy as me and that don't make for browsing fun when I have to do manual work over a clickpoint away. Hyperlinking your uid is just not good enough immho. Anyways you read this far, just go that extra step and be good wikifyers. Having said that, I agree with myself {sic} that there has to be boundaries of acceptance. I would "Normally" #ref links of most importance to the topic in question. ::Just going back to the assumption that I was making raised a possible testing scenario. Testing would need to be done in PVP, and this could be very daunting to pull off at first glance. 2nd glance just got a mention. Anyways, decide on who takes what which are:Luxon or Kurzick obviously - mm with Feast for the Dead or Putrid Flesh is a good one to guarantee that the Bone Fiend upon its release of its 1st ranged projectile to the RoD candidate gets nuked whilst projectile is in the air. Having a 3rd person to sac themselves in a hidy spot on the map somewhere would be ideal away from the action for your test bed. Way too much effort maybe? Would be trivial to know though ^^ ./C_E :::Simplified ./C_E ::::I am assuming that this too would not work as the fiend leaves no exploitable corpse either for targetting. Hence another more viable way is to take an inactive hero to sac against with bip to the brink then longbow to your RoD mate and quickly finish the sac off. Should find plenty of air space in your guild somewhere for at least a flight time of 3secs or so =D :::::Wow, you totally lost me. That was so confusing. Anyway! Back to RoD/Destruction. I know Destruction would not be damaged, but the damage would still be negated for the player, right? The Paintballer (T/ ) :No, This spell will only trigger when the damage is being dealt by a foe that can be targeted. ./C_E -Still, this should be verified. Might do it now. ::Wow I am shocked, to no surprise with the ENGLISH of guild wars in general. Damage dealt by destruction IS NEGATED. Please follow up with my update to the wording over here. Cheers ./C_E Smaller AoE It seems that destruction has a smaller effective area than most other spirits, rather than having an extended effect, it's limited to the basic aggro bubble =/ ~Ako 21:05, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :It says 'in the area'... Reading skill descriptions help a lot in cases like these. --Kale Ironfist 21:08, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :: well until recently, "in the area" for spirits was a larger area than for normal aoe skills 66.190.52.85 00:37, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Your confused with in the spirit's range few skills like restoration have in the area, in the spirit's area is pretty much 3 times the aggro circle. Most attack spirits can attack from about that range too. Flechette 01:44, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Resummoning doesn't trigger damage Resummoning the spirit while its alive will destroy the old spirit but absolutely no damage is dealt (contrary to Life, where this indeed works health gain of course). So the note is unfortunatly wrong, which is annoying, because the ritualist has to look every time if this spirit is still alive before resetting it. --82.83.54.229 11:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :You are mistaken. Summoning Destruction with a previous Destruction in the area will kill the first one and deal damage. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 19:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Heroes will they take any initiative to destroy the spirit prematurely (when it's been alive long enough to trigger the full damage, especially), including by resummoning? Would they do this if I took two Heroes with Destruction? I'm thinking about using two N/Rts with Splinter Weapon, Ancestors' Rage, Destruction, Mend Body and Soul, Spirit Light, Protective Was Kaolai, etc. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :They'll always wait it out. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, h/h will ignore any spirit (and any''thing'', really) that is not actively attacking them. —Dr Ishmael 16:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, maybe if I use Destruction on one, and Destruction+Feast of Souls(+SoS) on another? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC)